


broken toys

by vuillard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, But they love each other anyway, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Hate, M/M, Marauders, One Shot, and its my first fic, i threw this together in like thirty minutes, my boys are damaged, please don't hurt me if its utter garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuillard/pseuds/vuillard
Summary: they share whispers and whiskey





	broken toys

      they sat atop patchy grass, a bottle half empty nursed between the two. not a word had been spoken since remus saved him. the slytherin boy's eyes glassy and unfocused, such a contrast to his usual composed and cautious demeanor that remus found it completely unsettling. regulus was turned towards the sky, his figure slumped in exhaustion. the older wizard found him in that damn cave. the black's location was hard to track down, even with his heightened abilities. he was led to somewhere that screamed dark magic; his instincts trying to pry him away from his frozen spot. from there, a molding boat laid idly on black sand and murky waters. 

when he spotted him, the boy was being approached quickly by inferi. it all blurred then, the werewolf desperately trying to get the aristocrat away from more danger. they escaped the cave and remus apparated them somewhere, his mind moving faster than he could catch up with. the pair landed in some near empty park, the elder giving regulus a strong healing potion he'd managed to steal from madame pomfrey. it didn't heal him completely, but it got rid of his deathly pale complexion and shallow breathing. 

remus almost cried when he finally knew regulus would be alright. 

a broken whisper pulled him away from the events from earlier that day. "remus." the boy still hadn't moved his eyes, so the gryffindor just stared at him. he was terrifyingly beautiful, just like sirius. his features strong and gorgeous. absolutely stunning. regulus' eyes, the color of mercury, were painted with the hues of the sunset. a pale orange cast lightly on his smooth skin; he left remus breathless.

 "reggie?" he called out softly. there was no telling what sort of state regulus was in at the moment. keeping his voice gentle seemed the most logical at the moment. 

regulus tore his attention away, eyes suddenly boring into his. "remus, why would you save me?" a hint of the whiskey lingered along his words, dancing along as if they were a melancholy song.

the young man in question was left silenced. he hadn't expected such a question. he let it hang among the cool breeze for a moment. "you're worth saving, reg."

those sharp grey eyes held something; it swirled in its aged pools, leaving it indistinguishable. then, regulus broke down. remus watched in what seemed like slow motion as the boy he had unashamedly turned to love turn into a sobbing mess, leaning into the other boy in desperation. the werewolf complied immediately. arms clad with scars slashed with different stories wrapped around his thin frame. his body shook as tears violently spilled onto remus' shoulder. 

they sat in autumn night, bound to each other, knowing full well their battle was far from over.


End file.
